Anillo de Diamante
by Queenares34
Summary: Serena Tsukino se hizo famosa como Selene la bailarina exotica más hermosa del club SkyMoon, pero un tipico cliente de aquel lugar quiere tenerla de trofeo. Exacto Darien Chiba un actor muy conocido por sus actuaciones y escandalos la quiere tener a ella como parte de su vida ¿pero lo lograra? o ¿solo sera para terminar sus proyectos familiares?
1. Prologo

En ese momento sus lagrimas caían de su cara pálida, en brevedad aquel hombre de cabellos negros se apartaba de ella con desprecio. Ella se ponía su vestimenta de diosa griega, tratando de decirle…

Yo no me llamo Selene, yo no me llamo Selene maldito bastardo…

La compra de su máxima riqueza…un diamante en bruto


	2. Virginidad

**Anillo de****Diamante**

**Capítulo 1**

**Dignidad vendida**

En el club SkyMoon, la gente, no, no lo dije bien, los hombres van a divertirse mirando a las mujeres bailar, tomar tragos, emborracharse, y poder comprarlas a precios invaluables.

La vida para Serena Tsukino o mejor dicho Selene, fue prodigiosa hasta que se metió en ese club exclusivo de caballeros. Al tratar de salir de los cuidados de sus padres, y por los problemas que les traía su hermano menor Sammy, ella se fue a Tokio para buscar trabajo indicando que no quería depender de ellos. Pero esa situación no le trajo más que desgracias, ya que aunque trabajaba, bailaba para unos hombres babosos que siempre le tocaban la pierna o le lanzaban piropos desagradables. Ella tenía una amiga ahí adentro llamada Luna, era dueña junto con su marido Artemis de aquel lugar. Pero a pesar de todo ella lo odiaba, porque hacía pasar mal momento a chicas que buscaban una oportunidad de ser modelos, como Serena.

La nombraron Selene, por su característica belleza que solamente poseía la diosa griega de la luna. Cada vez que baila parece que baja del cielo y a todos los hombres presentes en la habitación los visita en sus sueños.

Una noche después de una función, estaba en un cuarto del hotel Four Seasons de Tokio. Ella tenía un vestido blanco con 3 capas de tul, era estilo griego, poseía una máscara transparente que develaba sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, un rodete con su precioso cabello rubio, y estaba muy feliz de la actuación que había hecho. Estaba tan cansada que se quedo con la ropa puesta, apagó las luces y se fue a dormir.

A las 00:00 am, la oscuridad inundaba la habitación, en ese instante la puerta desprendió un pequeño ápice de luz, allí una figura alta fue hacia donde ella estaba, la agarro de los brazos, le tapo la boca y le dijo lo siguiente…

-Ahora vas a ser mía Selene, cueste lo que cueste –le decía con lujuria el joven-

-Yo, no….-era interrumpida-

-Shhh, déjate llevar –la callaba-

En ese momento, sus manos no dejaban de recorrerle el cuerpo. Para ella era estar presa en un sentimiento de pena y dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sumergida en los océanos de placer más profundos, había sido su primera vez, pero no la más agradable, cada movimiento que él hacía era violento, era como si dentro de ella le estuvieran clavando cuchillo afilados. Cuando terminaron…

-Jajaja, se ve que no eras experta en esto ¿verdad? –Preguntaba furioso pero complacido-, pero lo hiciste bien para ser virgen Selene…

Lo único que se le podía ver en la obscuridad eran sus ojos azules como 2 zafiros y su pelo negro como la noche…

En ese momento sus lagrimas caían de su cara pálida, en brevedad aquel hombre de cabellos negros se apartaba de ella con desprecio. Ella se ponía su vestimenta de diosa griega, tratando de decirle…

Yo no me llamo Selene, yo no me llamo Selene maldito bastardo…

El se alejo, sin mirar atrás hablándole…

-Te espero mañana en mi casa, no quiero que te toquen otros excepto yo –con la voz súper fría- Adiós…

Cuando se fue de allí…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAJJAAJAAJA!

Lanzo un grito de dolor, angustia y pena que se pudo oír en todos los cuartos, las personas no le dieron ni el menor caso, ya que pensaron que era una loca la que gritaba.

Se sentó en el piso, apoyo su cabeza contra el costado de la cama y se durmió profundamente….

**Hola a todos, estamos en el 1º capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste muchisimo, ahora Serena es una bailarina exótica y Darien un comprador con problemas de chimentos jajaja. Bueno en fin espero que les guste este capítulo, que pongan muchos reviews, favs, folows. Los adoro :D**


	3. El mayor dolor

**Anillo de ****Diamante**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Explicaciones**

A la mañana siguiente de aquel suceso extraño, la cabeza de la rubia permanecía en estado catatónico ¿Quién le había hecho esto? Sus ojeras llegaban al piso, con los ojos rojos y temerosa se acercaba para hacerse un té.

Ella era una bailarina prodigiosa, sus amigos de allí con los de afuera, sabían que ella nunca se acostaría con alguien que no debiera y menos venderse. Para si misma su virginidad era una joya invaluable, y esa joya se la habían arrancado de las manos. Todavía recuerda sus ojos, esos ojos azul oscuro que no demostraban ni el más mínimo sentimiento de culpa, eran fríos como el hielo de un iceberg. Si fueras a ver un cometa en sus ojos, no se vería porque es tan profunda la obscuridad que ni las maravillas del universo serian vistas.

Con tanta prisa, se vistió con pantalones de jean, camisa blanca a rayas azules, tacones negros, agarro su bolso y salió disparada para el club. Cuando llego Artemis estaba muy ocupada con las cuentas del lugar junto con Luna. Cuando se dieron cuenta que había llegado la saludaron muy contentos, pero la cara de Serena estaba muy fruncida, el enojo le recorría por la sangre…

-Serena ¿qué te sucede? –preguntaba la joven pelinegra-

-Sí, Serena que te pasa –interrogaba Artemis distraído-

-Saben lo que me sucede –formulaba enojada-, ayer un enfermo fue a mi habitación en el medio de la oscuridad y me violo ¡ME VIOLO!

-¿Cómo? ¿Te han ultrajado? –encuestaba la chica mirando impresionada-

-Si…si, lo han hecho Luna –con el autoestima por los suelos-

Luna se le acerco, le dio un abrazo y se volteo a ver a su marido, sentado con la vista baja en los papeles pero haciéndose el tonto disimuladamente, mirándolas…

-Oye, tú ¿No tienes algo que decirle a tu amiga? –Indicaba furiosa la chica-, vamos dile Artemis lo que has hecho para pagar las deudas de tu "club", dile no seas imbécil, o que te da vergüenza haber vendido a tu amiga virgen a un actor para pagar tus idioteces ¡Eh! ¡CONTESTAME! –Le reprochaba luna con semblante fastidioso-

De repente…

¡SI! , ¡LA EH VENDIDO A UN ACTOR ESTRELLA PARA PAGAR MIS DEUDAS DE LO BASURA QUE SOY! –Gritaba desconsolado el joven de cabellos blancos y fachada descolocada-. Perdóname Serena, no fue mi intención hacerte eso yo…

¿Po…po..Porque? –asustada-

Porque él te deseaba, yo necesitaba dinero, y fue una confusión que llevo a esto –desconcertado por la inocencia de su amiga-.Y el te quiere ver más tarde en su mansión de Tokio, mil veces perdón Serena…

¡N…n…Nooooooooooo! –Llorando a mares-

En ese momento se desmayo….

**Hola gente estamos acá con el capítulo 2º de Anillo de Diamante ¿Darien un sexopata? Jajaja, sorpréndanse pues sí, es un actor sexopata. La pena que le trae saber que fue vendida. Bueno espero que les guste, que puntúen, que cementen, reviews, favs, folows, todo me sirve para seguir escribiendo feliz. Los quiero Qa34 reina de Marte :D**


	4. Destino marcado

**Anillo de ****Diamante**

**Capítulo 3**

**destinity**

En el hospital, Serena sentía como la sangre que estaba agolpada en su cabeza, volvía en estado normal por sus venas. No había nadie en la habitación, solamente ella en la camilla, con suero, se levanto de allí, se toco su cabeza con la palma, y miraba su mano temblorosa como gelatina.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado al hospital?, pero ni siquiera Luna podía responderle esas preguntas, estaba solitaria. Lo único que recordaba era su llanto cuando se desmayaba.

Y comenzó a recordar todo lo que le sucedió, desde el incidente hasta su pelea con Artemis. Todavía no podía creer que su propio amigo la hubiera vendido a una estrella de cine con escándalos hasta el cuello, y lo más desagradable era que no sabía quién era esa persona….

Ella ya ha marcado su destino…

**Hola a todos ustedes, estamos en el 3º capítulo de anillo de diamante. Informo que estos días no voy a subir capítulos de las series porque tengo que hacer cosas de la secu y bueno no voy a tener tiempo, pero espero que me comprendan, además que me aguanten hasta nuevo aviso. Les quiero :D**


	5. La casa del horror

**Anillo de ****Diamante**

**Capítulo 4**

**Un diablo vestido como hombre**

Serena ya había salido del hospital con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Las penas más vivas le revolvían el estomago. No se imaginaba tener que bailar en privado con el hombre que la maltrato tan fugazmente, que se aprovecho de ella, pero no tenía más remedio que lograr la máxima desesperación en su "dueño", tanto como para que la libere de la prisión que le había impuesto.

Era de noche, las brisas frías rozaban su piel blanca como la nieve, la luna era azulada, la luz era intermitente cada vez que las nubes hacían su recorrido por el cielo.

Ella no tenía más que su ropa de aquel día que llego en estado de confusión inminente. Después de unos cuantos minutos en la puerta de la clínica, ella llamo a Luna para que la fuera a recoger, pero en cambio se paro una 4*4 de color negro en la puerta, con virios polarizados. De esa camioneta bajo un joven más o menos de unos 25, 26 años, tez morena, cabello negro, y sus ojos, esos ojos que la habían aterrorizado esa vez, azules como el espacio, pero sin nada en ellos. La sujeto del brazo y la subió a su camioneta forzosamente.

Allí dentro, esos ojos no paraban de mirarla, era como si pasara por un transe, cuando se dio cuenta, alguien le estaba inyectando anestésico.

3 hs después ella se despertaba vestida con transparencias blancas, rosas blancas a su alrededor, cortinas de encaje con preciosos abalorios, un cuarto de color naranja amarillento claro, un candelabro colgado en el techo constituido de plata…¡ERA HERMOSO!

Sin embargo lo que no era hermoso era como había llegado allí, era de esperarse que ese tipo la hubiera secuestrado, o que Artemis le habría a su comunicado a su comprador que había pedido ayuda a Luna para buscarla. La tenia encerrada en ese lugar, su infelicidad se había vuelto más grande mientras veía esas cosas tan lujosas que ni ella podría pagar con su recortado estilo de vida.

En ese momento, este sujeto apareció en la habitación, con su mirada indiferente, sonrisa débil y aspecto a un emperador romano que lo caracterizaba…

-Hola Selene, veo que te ha gustado nuestro nidito de amour –mirando insignificantemente sus pertenencias-

-Ja, sigue soñando –indicaba la rubia con resentimiento en la mirada-

-Pues no veo porque me odias, pues yo trato de darte lo mejor cara mía –con soberbia-

-Mira, no es necesario usar una frase de los locos Adams para no darse cuenta que tienes mi libertad –tratando de tener la cabeza baja-, ¡SI ERES ACTOR, ERES PESIMO!

De repente, el enojo de él se volvió rabia cuando golpeo el florero que se encontraba en una mesita de noche, fue con tanta rabia que hasta se corto la palma de la mano. Fue hasta donde se encontraba ella, la sujeto de los hombros, la levanto de la cama, y con fuerza la llevo a una esquina, acorralándola…

-Escúchame bien ¡NO SOY MAL ACTOR NI TAMPOCO MAL EN LA CAMA! ¡SI LO QUIERES AVERIGUAR TE ESTARE ESPERANDO!…

La soltó de par en par, y se fue azotando la puerta. Serena se quedo pasmada y asustada de lo que había visto en ese momento, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella estaba atrapada con el diablo en la caldera…

**Hola a toda la gente, nos encontramos en otro capítulo de Add, pues bueno Darien secuestro a nuestra querida Serena, y la llevo a su mansión. ¿Qué creen es un loco o la ama? Espero que puntúen, comenten, favs, folows. Saludos :D **


	6. La ultima salida

**Anillo de ****Diamante**

**Capítulo 5**

**La salvación nunca tocara a la puerta**

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levanto prácticamente normal, era como si nunca hubiera pasado es situación, pero apenas aparto su cara de la almohada, dio un pequeño salto asustada al ver que aquello no había sido una pesadilla.

Estaba vestida igual que en el "sueño" que tuvo, imagínense la cara que puso al ver su vestimenta, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel. Volvió a colocarse el fino almohadón de plumas en su cabeza junto con la cobija, tratando de dormir de nuevo.

Abajo en el comedor aquel hombre serio, mirada vacía como el espacio, cabello negro, tez tostada, miraba fijamente desde su posición hacia la ventana como se movían los arces de afuera. Luego fijo su vista hacia la escalera acaracolada que poseía en su esplendida casa (con la que pudo comprar gracias a su sueldo de actor), llamo a su sirvienta y le dijo que vaya a buscar a la joven de arriba…

Toc-toc (golpeaban la puerta)

Nadie contestaba, entonces el ama de llaves decidió entrar, ya que era la casa de su patrón y no de la joven que estaba allí. Paso en cuclillas hacia la cama, la toco con un dedo y…

-¡Ahhhhh! –Salto asustada de la cama-

-Señorita no grite por favor, el jefe se va a molestar si la escucha –movía las manos de abajo hacia arriba para avisarle que guardara silencio-

-¡ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HACE USTED AQUÍ! –Serena estaba tan cabreada que apretaba los puños como para pegarle-

-No, señorita no se enoje, mire me voy a presentar me llamo Yuyal (Eudial para los que le quieran decir así), soy la mucama del joven Chiba y ¿usted? –interrogaba educadamente-

-M…m…me llamo S…Serena –nerviosa-

-Qué lindo nombre Serena, el patrón siempre me dice que te llame Selene, pero yo no le veo la gracia –decía Yuyal mirándola con gracia-

-El me dice así porque soy bailarina exótica en un club para caballeros –le respondía con una sonrisa leve-

-Ah, perdón por mi intromisión ¿pero por qué has ido a ese lugar? –interrogaba la pelirroja-

-He ido porque quería trabajo ya que mis padres me permitieron y por mi hermano Sammy tiene problemas en la escuela. Etc –informaba tranquila-

-Bueno, está bien lo que has hecho, si es tu decisión, perfecto. Pero ten cuidado con el jefe, es muy frio en todo, solamente muestra calor cuando le conviene hacerlo.

-Pero ¿a qué te refieres? –Formulaba la rubia-

-Pues que él te va a tener como un objeto, porque a todas las mujeres que tuvo las trato como eso, como un objeto desechable –hablaba con indignación-

-Ja, no me sorprende que hayas dicho eso Yuyal –con mirada distanciada-, por lo menos a ti no te han quitado algo que reservabas hace tanto tiempo, como por ejemplo tu pureza, tu femineidad.

La chica con cabellos rojos sangre miro a la joven con expresión dubitativa…

-¿Qué acabas de decir Serena?

-Pues eso Yuyal, tu patrón me había violado, ¿quieres que te haga un dibujo o qué? –con un sentimiento de enojo que le revolvía el estomago-

-Ouh, no sé qué decirte –mencionaba arrepentida la joven-, pero Serena, no te alejes de él, en si es buena persona, pero tiene un pequeño problema…

-¿Cuál? –tranquila vistiéndose-

-Pues que no controla muy bien su carácter y puede llegar a ser muy efusivo –con premura le informaba la sirvienta-

-Bueno, lo lamento, pero violarme no era la solución a su problema y menos tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad. Soy una persona Yuyal, no un canario al cual pueden meter en una jaula de oro –enojada peo tranquila y sin armar escándalo-

-Lamentablemente él cree que lo eres, y me parece que no va a descansar hasta poder permanecer a tu lado o enamorarte, sea lo que sea, está haciendo mal las cosas

-Si….

-Bueno, basta de cosas malas, te he preparado una bañera con agua caliente y espuma. Si quieres bañarte, ven conmigo –señalaba la joven con fachada amigable-

-No se –dudaba la rubia-

-Ven vámonos, quédate tranquila el no va a estar allí contigo, te lo prometo ¿vas a venir? –decía de buena manera tratando de convencerla-

-Bueno, confió en tu palabra, voy contigo….

Yuyal la acompaño contenta a su baño, la dejo sola, se saco la bata, y se metió tranquila a la bañera. Mientras se pasaba el jabón por la piel, trataba de olvidar aquel tormento cantando…

**Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what life is like  
On Jupiter and Mars...**

Abajo, en el comedor el joven esperaba la inminente aparición de sus supuesta "Selene", pero en vez de eso apareció la mucama bajando tranquilamente. En ese momento el camino rápido y la sujeto del brazo.

-Oye, Yuyal, ¿Dónde está Selene? ¿Por qué no ha bajado todavía? –con las venas del cuello casi explotándole-

-Cálmese sr, la lleve a darse una ducha –sacando el brazo aprisionado-, además llámela por su nombre y no por su apodo de bailarina, queda mal.

-Pues yo la llamo como a mí se me da la gana, me has oído –explica sombríamente- además Yuyal tu me conoces hace 9 años, y sabes que yo siempre tengo que comprar para sentirme bien…

-Si, Darien te conozco hace 9 años (desde que me contrataste), pero nunca compraste personas, hasta ahora esperaste para hacer semejante basureada, al comprar a una bailarina exótica, que es muy agradable. Además me hice su amiga.

-Vale, vale parece que la pobretona se junta con otra pobretona –tratando de ser chistoso-

Yuyal paro un momento de lavar los platos y se seco los ojos con el brazo…

-Sabes que cuando quieres ser gracioso haces doler a la gente –con un velo oscuro de tristeza en su cara-

-Perdón, es que siempre me tienen como el malo de todo –rascándose la cabeza con el dedo índice-

-Está bien, te perdono ya sé que no lo haces de mala manera, te comprendo –con comprensión y dulzura dio vuelta su cabeza-

-Bueno, esto te va a parecer raro pero ¿Qué dijo ella de mi? -preguntaba desesperado caminando de un lado a otro-

-Dijo que eras un enfermo mental y que no te quería ni ver en pintura –la sirvienta mostrando la realidad inminente-

-¡Demonios!, voy a ir a buscarla –frustrado-

-¡No!, espera, yo te acompañare así entras al baño para verla –trataba de calmarlo y pararlo a al vez para que no cometiera una locura-

-Bueno ¿Pero cómo? –Formulaba él con cara de expectativa-

-Pues, yo entro le digo que traigo unas toallas, hago como que me voy y tu entras cuando te indique, yo me despido y te quedas ahí adentro.

Vale, vale, suena bien –aprobando la idea-

Subieron las escaleras despacio tratando de que la joven no escuchara nada. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos entraron. Yuyal abrió la puerta del baño con Darien atrás de ella.

-Hola Serena, vengo a traerte estas toallas para que te seques –demostraba la mucama detrás de la cortina de baño-

-Gracias Yuyal, las puedes dejar encima del inodoro por favor, si serias tan amable –la guiaba con tranquilidad-

-Sí, bueno te dejo aquí ¡Sola! –haciendo señal al a su jefe- para que te bañes tranquila. Adiós

-Gracias…

El sonido de la puerta hizo un eco en todo el baño, Darien entro y se quedo muy callado para poder sorprenderla. Mientras la escuchaba cantar, sentía paz, sabiendo que además de ser hermosa como una diosa, cantaba bien.

**In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me**

-Canta hermoso al igual que cuando hace el amor –maravillado con la voz de la rubia-

**Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you**

**Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love you.**

Salió de la tina, cogió una toalla, abrió la cortina y se encontró a ese hombre que le revolvía el estomago casi hasta vomitar…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ MALDITO PSICOPATA?!

Fue rápido hacia el lado del cuarto donde ella se encontraba, con una mano le tapo la boca y con la otra sostenía su fina cintura hasta atraerla hacia él. En un intento por escapar de sus garras, ella quiso pegarle con el pie en sus parte nobles, pero justo antes de que llegara la extremidad, el deslizo la mano que sostenía la cintura de ella por su pierna para tratar de generar un sentimiento que le había despertado desde que la vio, pero que esta vez le tocaría a ella sentir, por las buenas o por las malas. En ese instante, le mordió la mano, ya que este era su último recurso para liberarse.

Le destapo la boca, pero no la soltaba…

-¡Ya suéltame actor de cuarta! –Lo empujaba con sus dos manos, pero él estaba rígido, no se movía ni un paso-

-¡NO, NO TE SOLTARE! ¡ERES MIA! –tan furioso estaba por no poder tenerla que le estaba por explotar la vena carótida en el cuello-

De repente y de forma inesperada la soltó, así nomás la alejo de él con violencia que se cayó al piso de la fuerza. Darien se fue muy frustrado de la habitación diciéndole esto…

Ahora no hay escapatoria, vas a aprender a quererme por las buenas por las malas, cueste lo que cueste será de mi propiedad y solo mía. Vístete, no quiero verte como una prostituta barata cuando bajes.

Esas palabras le quedaron grabada en la mente: No hay escapatoria…

Salió del baño con la toalla puesta, se acostó en la cama así como estaba, maldiciéndose a sí misma por no poder hacer algo para evitar aquella situación.

Sus lágrimas transparentes surcaban sus bellos ojos azul cielo hasta quedarse dormida. Mientras tanto en el pasillo, el bestia animal caminaba, en ese momento apareció corriendo Yuyal que intranquila se encontraba, y comenzaron a hablar.

-Darien, ¿Qué le acabas de hacer a esa chica? –Preguntaba tensa la joven-

-Pues, quise tenerla por unos segundos –enceguecido de poder-

-No, eso no es justificativo para tratarla mal –le reprochaba con semblante serio-, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan efusivo y violento?, con razón las mujeres no vemos nada de atractivo en ti, más que por tu físico, tu sentimentalismo no vale nada. Para que sepas, que por eso nadie espera nada de ti…

El se quedó mudo, antes de pisar el primer escalón, dio la vuelta, se dirigió hacia su sirvienta y le dijo…

-No la dejes salir hasta que yo te diga, o por lo menos cuando se presente en mi cuarto por cuenta propia. ¿Está claro?

-Apretó los puños con fuerza, derramando unas lágrimas de sus ojos carmesí-, si amo…

Cuando bajo las escaleras por fin, ella se cayó de rodillas al suelo golpeando el piso con sus manos en señal de desilusión. No podía creer que para esa pobre chica **la salvación no toco a la puerta…**

**Hola a todos, bueno esto va más allá de un simple secuestro, creo, díganme que opinan ¿el la quiere por ahora como un trofeo?, decidlo, cuento con su remota sabiduría. Bien, espero que lo disfruten. Saludos :D**


	7. Amor por el infierno

**Anillo de ****Diamante**

**Capítulo 6**

**Simpatía por el Diablo**

La noche había sido una de pura mierda, Serena no había podido dejar de estar triste desde que Darien la maltrato tan bruscamente, y no encontró otro refugio que el sueño mismo.

Se despertó a las 2:00 am, somnolienta, con el cabello enredado en la tolla, seguía cubierta al igual que cuando salió del baño. La duda de saber si todos dormían le dio las esperanzas de poder salir de la habitación en la que había estado enclaustrada por un día entero.

Sus pequeños pasos eran cada vez más silenciosos (o un intento de ello) mientras traspasaba la puerta abierta como un gato sigiloso corriendo por el tejado.

El recorrido por el pasillo y la bajada por la escalera se hacían eternas, con cada paso ella sabía que el infierno la esperaría si pisaba aquel escalón.

Sin embargo aquello no sucedió, de esta forma suspiro tranquilo mirando los alrededores oscuros que iluminaba la bellísima luna llena. Fue a la cocina sin el más mínimo miedo sabiendo que el psicótico que la había mantenido encerrada estaba durmiendo. Pero la suerte siempre nos juega una carta en contra, en especial para Serena.

Cuando estaba en la heladera recogiendo una botella de agua, al cerrar la puerta se encontró con esos ojos fríos eh insipientes que la miraban de arriba abajo como si le hiciera una radiografía. En ese instante del susto hizo que la botella se resbalara de sus manos terminando en el suelo…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntaba temerosa de la situación-

-Pues, vine a ver quien hacia ruido –le tocaba el cabello rubio que salía de la toalla-, y obviamente eras tú Selene…

Serena estaba perpleja y molesta por como ese hombre la estaba tocando. Pero no tardo en reaccionar directamente, y le dio un cachetazo que le dejo la mano marcada en todo el cachete.

-Oye ¡ESTAS LOCA! –Le sujeto la muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra se tocaba el golpe-

-¡NO, NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡TU ERES EL MALDITO ENFERMO PSICOTICO! –Le vociferaba en la cara-

La sujeto de los brazos tirándola al suelo frio de azulejo…

-Mira, más te vale no responderme de esa manera mamacita, porque de lo contrario…-le sujetaba la mandíbula con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda trataba de abrir paso por la toalla-

-¡SUELTAME! ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO! –Con los más mínimos sollozos intentando apartarle sus asquerosas manoplas de ella-

Nada en ese momento la hacía sentirse más vulnerable que la asquerosidad que le sucedía. Ese hombre se estaba aprovechando de ella en todos sentidos, como aquella noche en la que le había quitado la dignidad que tenia, la femineidad y las ganas de de salir delante de todo como la chica que era. Pero no, esto era una prueba que le imponía ejercer ese sentimiento con sabiduría.

En ese momento sus pensamientos eran canciones para no pensar en sus gemidos ardientes, que no eran más que gemidos de auxilio. Una que más canto fue la de simpaty of devil de los Rolling Stones:

Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long years  
Stole many a man's soul and faith

And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

I stuck around St. Petersburg  
When I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the czar and his ministers  
Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank  
Held a general's rank  
When the blitzkrieg raged  
And the bodies stank

Solamente esta canción podía describir aquel momento, ella sentía la fiera más entera dentro suyo, y el infierno se aproximaba con cada movimiento… 

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah  
Ah, what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah  
(woo woo, woo woo)

I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
(woo woo, woo woo)

I shouted out,  
"Who killed the Kennedys?"  
When after all  
It was you and me  
(who who, who who)

Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached Bombay  
(woo woo, who who)

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
(who who)  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
(who who, who who)

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
(woo woo, who who)

Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
(who who, who who)

So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
(woo woo)  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
(woo woo, woo woo)

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
(who who)  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
(woo woo, woo woo)

Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
(woo woo)

Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame

Oh, who  
woo, woo  
Woo, who  
Woo, woo  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Oh, yeah

What's my name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name

Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Woo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
Woo woo  
Woo woo

Nadie le dijo que la vida sería tan difícil de afrontar, y menos cuando una persona te mantiene en contra de tus deseos.

El se quedo al lado de ella dormido, sin ningún pensamiento vivo, solo sus suspiros en el aire frio de la cocina.

La rubia miraba detenidamente la espalda de su abusador en la obscuridad. Sintiendo que aquello real fuera solamente un mal sueño, y que despertaría estando en su departamento. Pero no, y de repente sintió la **"simpatía por el diablo"**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, bueno ya sé que hace una semana ½ que no publico de mis historias. Pero bueno comencé con una de Hetalia, que bueno, estoy desarrollando con una amiga. Comienzo con un capítulo de esta mañana hago de amor de luna nueva. Espero que lo disfruten…** **Saluti a tutti :D**


	8. El trato especial

**Anillo de ****Diamante**

**Capítulo 7**

**Tratamiento especial**

En la oscura cocina no entraba ningún rayo de luz, la tranquilidad rodeaba los alrededores. Serena no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la mísera noche, su sufrimiento le hacía denotar lo poco de razonamiento que poseía.

Poco a poco se iba poniendo de pie con la única prenda que tenia encima y salió corriendo de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. De repente salto asustada dándose cuenta que Yuyal estaba ahí para comenzar con su limpieza matutina…

-¡Ay! –Dio un pequeño saltito de miedo-

-Tranquila Serena soy yo –decía la mucama tratando de calmarla-, estoy haciendo la limpieza como todos los días, tranquila…

-Gracias a dios que eres tu Yuyi –agradecía tratando de abrazarla tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa-, por favor ayúdame, yo ya no puedo más con el –temiendo por la llegada del hombre que se encontraba dormido-. Le tengo miedo –se encontraba mirándola con los ojos vidriosos y agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza-

-Serena, cálmate –le acariciaba la cara con mucha dulzura para que bajara la tristeza-, ven que te voy a llevar a tu cuarto para que te bañes, y luego platicamos ¿quieres? –Preguntaba el ama de llaves mirándola compasivamente tratando de no mostrarle su preocupación a su nueva amiga-

-Si –estaba tan espantada que no podía evitar afirmar esa propuesta que le otorgaba su confidente en aquel lugar-

-Bien, vamos entonces…

Cuando subió a su cuarto con Yuyal, y se metió en la bañadera, Serena sintió cierta paz interna que en esos momentos era lo que le faltaba tener en su vida **PAZ**. ¿Qué bonita palabra? ¿Verdad?

Al salir, su amiga la esperaba con el desayuno listo, tratando de que pusiera una cara agradable…

-Oye, Serena te eh traído el desayuno –informaba intentando que comiera algo, porque no había comido nada en 3 días máximo-

-Vale –indicaba ella con una mueca un poco feliz-

Ella comía y comía sin parar, como si tuviera mucha ansiedad. Si ya lo dije, no hambre sino ansiedad.

-Oye, oye cuidado te vas a atragantar si sigues comiendo así –estaba muy nerviosa y paró la mano de la rubia que iba a agarrar otra tostada con mantequilla- ¿Qué te sucede? –Expectante por saber que le pasaba a su amiga-

Serena no podía evitar sacar gotas cristalinas de sus ojos color cielo, no podía tampoco parar de pensar en el odio que le tenía a su abusador. Era toda una revuelta que no tendría fin hasta que él se decidiera en dejarla ir. Pero ¿Cuándo sería eso?

-Ya sé que esto no te gusta Serena, pero hay que seguir luchando por lo que realmente importa, y no por lo que los otros decidan por ti –protestaba aconsejándole que no dejara lo que ella estaba buscando-

-Ya lo sé Yuyal, pero es muy difícil salir de este infierno y más cuando el loco de tu jefe se cree el rey del mundo –Con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido-

-Tienes razón –enjuiciaba con una sonrisilla de verdad-, pero él es bueno, solo que está pasando por un momento complicado en su carrera y bueno eso…

-Como poder creer eso cuando todo lo que estaba se ha derrumbado –lagrimeando-, tu familia, tus conocidos y amigos han desaparecido para siempre –se auto deprimía a si misma tratando de que su sensibilidad fuera más allá-

-Pero me tienes a mí, yo voy a ser tu amiga, yo te voy a proteger, y si te quiere violar que primero me lo haga a mí, y no a ti –mostrándole que su protección valía-

-Gracias…-se le tiraba encima a abrazarla-

-No, de nada Serena –premiaba la joven acariciándole la cabeza como si fueran madre eh hija, porque de todos modos Yuyal sentía que era su madre allí en ese obscuro mundo-. Bueno basta de sentimentalismo –se secaba los ojos-, es hora de que te acuestes un poco que estas muy cansada.

-Si…

Ya vestida, perfumada y arropada le cerró la puerta detrás suyo para dejarla dormir. Cuando bajo las escaleras, se encontró a su patrón semidesnudo en el comedor tomando café sentado en su silla de siempre mirando el ventanal.

-¡Ah! Darien que haces así por dios –sonrojada la muchacha al verlo de esa manera-

Se le marcaban los abdominales y los músculos…

-Jajaja, Yuyal tu nunca cambias, 9 años y nunca te gusto que me paseara en trapos menores por mi casa –riéndose a carcajadas-

-Bueno –poniéndose la mano en la nuca y mirando al miso en señal de vergüenza- y que tiene que me des calentura.

-Jajajaja –siguió riéndose, y después de unos 19 minutos cambio la fachada de contento a serio-. Hablando enserio ¿tú sabes por casualidad donde esta Selene? –Interrogaba con su tasa humeante entre sus manos-

-Pues durmiendo –indicándole distraída con los repasadores- o ¿qué? ¿Con esto te creías que la tenías asegurada? –Con sus ojos en llamas-

-Sí, realmente si, haberla retenido fue mi mejor idea hasta ahora –sin apreciación por el sentido de piedad-

-Pues estas muy equivocado querido –señalándole con el dedo-

-Tienes razón, pero para mí es una bellísima idea, eso significa que no me vas hacer cambiar –molesto por los reproches que recibía-

-¡Agh! –Frustrada moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-, tú tampoco cambias…

-No querida, y yo ahora lo único que quiero es darle un tratamiento especial para que me quiera, quiero tratarla como una princesa –expresaba con afán decisivo frente a una Yuyal indignada-. Y tu como eres su confidente quiero que me ayudes…

-Pero…-levantaba su dedo índice para comunicar una respuesta que fue frenada al instante por el dedo de su jefe en sus labios-

-Sin ningún pero mi querida rosa roja –hablaba teniendo la barbilla de la mujer con una de sus manos-, te necesito y punto. Si quieres el sueldo de todos los días –insinuándole que ella iría a su habitación más tarde-

Ella bajo la cabeza, con lo cual respondió con un tono muy bajo que si lo haría. En ese momento Darien se fue a duchar. Con ella en shock esperando que esto no fuera una mala pasada de cuentas…

**Hola, bueno les presento otro capítulo de ADD. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Nos vemos :D**


	9. Muñequita

**Anillo de**** Diamante**

**Capítulo 8**

**Muñequita de porcelana**

En el frio del cuarto, Serena tenía las peores pesadillas jamás imaginadas por una mujer, unas pesadillas que dejarían helada a cualquiera. Era el sueño típico de recordar aquel ataque a su virtud, a su femineidad, respirando agitada, sintiendo aquella presión como si su abusador siguiera encima de ella tocándola, dándole un asco tremendo por la cara de aquella persona.

-No, no me toques, no, no ¡NOOOOO! –Serena gritaba entre sueños desesperada sudando- ¡AH! –Se levanto asustada- ¿Q-Qué paso? ¿P-por qué me pasa esto? –Ella estaba muy nerviosa, se miraba la mano derecha, mientras que con la mano izquierda se secaba el sudor de la frente- Ya no puedo seguir con esto ¡agh! –se recostó nuevamente en la cama-Mejor vuelvo a dormir que si no voy a estar de malas en la mañana- miro los rincones obscuros de la habitación y se durmió-

A la mañana siguiente mientras Serena se desperezaba, se abría de par en par la puerta del cuarto, y adivinen quien era, exactamente "el indeseable"

-Hola hermosa –con tono mimoso, se pasaba por las 4 paredes-, se ve que te has despertado...

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Darien?, lárgate, no te quiero ver aquí –la rubia estaba que echaba chispas, estaba muy nerviosa y se tapaba con las sabanas el cuerpo, dejando nada más que la cabeza y los brazos a la vista-, enserio vete de aquí, no quiero que me toques ¡LARGO!

El no prestaba atención a las exigencias de ella, y seguía acercándose más y más, hasta que…

¡PAFFFF! –Eco de un golpe-

Le dejo la mano marcada en toda la mejilla, y el obviamente con su cara de furia absoluta…

-¡¿PERO QUE TE SUCEDE MUJER?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! –No lo podía creer, él quería tocarla y ella no se dejaba, si que era una gatita arisca-

-No, no estoy loca, y si quieres llegar a algo conmigo, no lo vas a lograr nunca querido –cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos cielo-, ahora permíteme que me tengo que ir a duchar, compromiso –se levanto de la cama, lo empujo para que la dejara pasar-

-tengo que hacer algo para llamarle la atención, algo que la haga sentirse cómoda y feliz, algo hará que ella sea mi mujer –hablando consigo mismo en sus pensamientos más remotos-

En el baño, Serena se estaba volviendo loca de la angustia, no podía creer que se hubiera enfrentado tranquilamente y también con puros cachetazos a su agresor. Pero todos sabemos que hasta la más valiente es cobarde en algún momento, así que tampoco tenía porque alegrarse mucho de lo que había hecho, miren si él la lastimaba cuando le dio la hostia que se merecía por haberla querido tocar, pero gracias a dios no lo hizo.

Cuando termino de ducharse, salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla en el cuerpo y una en la cabeza. Al cruzar el marco se dio cuenta de que en la cama había un vestido de hilo celeste, casi transparente, con una triquini blanca (ella prefirió usar su brasear y su braga), zapatos de tacón blanco, y una pequeña nota…

**Si quieres que te de algo más solo baja….**

-Ella suspiro indignada- no puede ser, este hombre es un resentido y aprovechado…

En ese instante, ella para complacerlo se puso el dichoso vestido, y a los 10 minutos pareció Yuyal…

-Hola amiga mía –con su típico careto de alegría-, voy a hacerte un regalo muy grande –hablaba la mucama con los brazos extendidos-

-¿Cuál es? –preguntaba la rubia sin el más mínimo deseo de mostrarse feliz-

-Pues, te trajeé-hizo una pausa-¡MI ESTUCHE DE MAQUILLAJE! –Grito emocionada el ama de llaves-

-Ay Yuyal, estás loca de remate jajajaja –riéndose sin parar y agarrándose el estomago-

-Vamos Serena, solamente voy a maquillarte un poquito –todavía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-Bueno está bien, pero que sean tonos naturales –hacia el chiste mientras la joven comenzaba a sacar el colorete-

Durante media hora la criada estuvo maquillando a la joven que tranquila y sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba. 1 h después había terminado, le dio un espejo y ella se miro la cara…

-Ah, Yuyal estoy hermosa gracias por pintarme –emocionada mirándose al espejo-

-De nada Serena, ¿quieres bajar a la sala para ver la tele? –Interrogaba la mucama ordenando las pertenencias de Serena-

-No gracias, prefiero estar aquí sentada y mirando por la ventana, que encontrarme con ese desquiciado a quien llamas "jefe" –No podía aguantar aquella situación de mierda que estaba viviendo, pero que más podía hacer-

-Bueno, como tú quieras –se levanto, camino unos 4 pasos hacia la puerta y se dio vuelta de nuevo-, pero no digas que te lo advertí Serena…

-A ¿qué te refieres Yuyal? –Arqueo una ceja esperando una respuesta de su confidente y amiga en ese momento-

-Yo nada más os digo, no te mandes una de las tuyas Serena porque terminaras mal –estaba a punto de lanzar una risita un poco torpe-

-Jajajaja, maldita sea Yuyal ¡ME HAS ASUSTADO MUJER! –Estaba tan feliz que le arrojo una almohada en la cara-

-Adiós –y cerró la puerta rápido-

Cuando Yuyal se fue, el cubículo se volvió gris y solitario. Ya a Serena le estaba molestando la soledad, ya le estaba molestando el hecho de ser prisionera de un loco, pero que podía hacer era lo que le había tocado por ser la diosa que encantaba a todos los hombres presentes en una habitación muy concurrida.

Estuvo 5 minutos mirando el ventanal del cuarto cuando de repente las puertas volvieron a abrirse bruscamente, con lo cual dio a la vista a un hombre muy enojado…

-¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS NO HAS BAJADO SELENE?! –Hirviendo de furia casi a punto de explotar-

-Porque no se me da la gana, además tú no eres quien para darme órdenes a mí ¿está claro? -Mirándolo fijamente, y luego volvió a darse la vuelta para no mirarlo a su estúpida cara-

-Mira, tu no me vas a desobedecer, vienes conmigo, porque….-en ese instante el cayó al suelo agarrándose la entrepierna adolorida-

-Y yo te lo advertí, no te me acerques o vas a terminar de ese modo –cerro los ojos y hizo un gesto de desempolvarse las manos como diciendo "trabajo hecho"- ¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ PORQUE PARA LA PROXIMA NO LOGRARAS TENER HIJOS!

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA PROSTITUTA! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡ME OYES! ¡MAÑANA ME LAS PAGARAS! –Se fue adolorido por el porrazo que le había pegado su diosa de la luna-

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Yuyal se mantenía miedosa de la situación y de su pago semanal que todavía daba más miedo, y ese era ¡Acostarse con su jefe! Y ustedes se preguntaran como alguien haría semejante vejación, pues ella lo haría, ella se dejaría tomar de esa manera.

A los pocos minutos durante la secada de platos, sintió unas manos posándose sobre su cadera, ¿y quién era justamente? Pues sí, el maldito indeseable. Este le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara…

-oye, tú le dijiste algo a Selene para que me haya golpeado en la entrepierna –la zamarreaba descolocado-

-No Darien, no le he dicho nada, así que cálmate porque aquí nadie me golpea y menos tu ¿o qué? Te quieres quedar sin tus trofeos sexuales – lo miraba con los ojos en llamas-

La soltó sin decir una sola palabra y se fue…

Al anochecer, tipo 10:50 pm, la casa estaba en la máxima penumbra, y en la habitación del joven la fiesta estaba por comenzar. Allí se encontraba Yuyal, con su camisón negro corto, sus zapatos de tacón negros, acostada en la cama de su patrón observándolo, y el estaba que se le caía la baba al verla, tanto que hasta se le hacia un rio en donde pasaban barquitos de papel.

-Yuyal, siempre me encantaste ¿lo sabías? –Se iba aproximando a ella sacándole las medias largas y tocándole las piernas suavemente hasta llegar a sus bragas, que luego quita con cuidado-

-¡Ahh!, si ah, tú me lo dice un montón de veces –con sus gemidos trataba de distraerlo un poco- ¡CUIDADO!, no ¡ah!

Los dos se movían a la par, Yuyal sabia que lo que hacía estaba en contra de sus principios, pero si quería que a su amiga la dejara en paz y recibir su paga, esto lo tenía que hacer si o si. Cada penetración era una acuchillada certera dentro suyo, cada toque y rose le daba asco, pero si lo hacía de esta manera ya le pagaba y a Serena no la dañaba más de lo que ya hizo.

Ya finalizado el sexo, el quedo más encantado que ella por cómo habían cogido así que se durmió. Mientras la joven estaba muy preocupada, ella se cuido y el también así que no había ningún problema. Pero había algo que la inquietaba y era si Serena los había escuchado…

En el otro lado de la puerta, Serena estaba mirando por la cerradura (ya que se había levantado para ir a tomar agua y escucho los ruidos incesantes de una mujer en puro apogeo y de un hombre que también lo estaba) y se encontraba en estado catatónico de lo que vio. No lo podía creer, el las usaba a las 2 para sus propósitos de dominancia a las mujeres, en si las estaba usando como conejillos de indias para su experimento de "Un hombre puede coger a más mujeres en un día"

Pero lo único que hizo fue salir de pasillo para el cuarto y no salir hasta que el sol se ponga en el horizonte. Durante la noche Serena no podía parar de pensar, acostada en la cama mirando el cielo, raso aquel momento en el que Darien abuso de ella, y ahora abusaba de Yuyal, y después de meditar se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, por fin la rubia se digno a bajar al comedor, y allí encontró a Darien sentado bebiendo su café con un presente en sus manos…

-Hola, por fin te dignaste a bajar de tu habitación Selene…

-Mira Darien, no quiero tener problemas contigo y prefiero no hablar de ellos ahora, así que dime ¿qué es eso? –Con sus ojos azules observaba aquella funda larga y negra que sostenía en sus manos-

-Pues un pequeño regalo para ti, es un vestido de coctel hermoso, vamos a tener tu y yo una cena juntos aquí a dentro esta noche –lo dijo sin tapujos-

-¡Puaghhhh!-escupió el jugo que estaba tomando- ¿Cómo que una cena los dos juntos?

El muchacho se levanto de la silla, y se poso detrás de la espalda de la rubia, tocándosela suavemente con la palma de su mano, rosando cada centímetro de su desnuda piel…

-Sí, y espero que te quede perfecto –seguía deslizando su mano por su espalda-, hueles tan bien Selene, me provocas muchas cosas –besándole el cuello infinitamente hasta los hombros y bajando por sus caderas cubiertas con el camisón de seda-

-Para, por favor, para –no podía dejar de sentirse en el cielo y luego en el infierno-

-No, no quiero parar, tú eres mía, al igual que tu piel de porcelana que me vuelve loco, tu perfume de lilas y cabello rubio como el oro –decía esperando que sus alabanzas la hicieran sentir mejor-

-Sí, ahora me haces sentir mejor, pe…

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que aparte de ser prisionera, era una muñequita de porcelana a quien querían guardar en un aparador de cristal cuidando de que no se rompa, de que no parezca una muñeca de trapo, de que vista con ropas finas, y no una ropas zaparrastrosas con coceduras por todos lados.

-¡NO! ¡YA PARA CON ESTA FARSA DEL CUIDADOR DE MUÑEQUITAS! –Estaba tan enojada con el que hasta podía decirse que le faltaban algunos jugadores-

-A que te refieres con muñequitas –Con una ceja arqueada en señal de expectativa y rascándose la cabeza con el dedo índice- estás diciendo que me gustan las femdoll ¡¿Eh?! ¡RESPONDE!

-No, pero me tratas como si fuera una, hasta incluso así la tratas a Yuyal –estaba que no cavia de furia dentro de sí, y pensar que ese hombre se había acostado con su empleada lo hacía más desagradable a sus ojos-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que nos viste teniendo relaciones? ¿Cómo? –Formulaba nervioso agarrándola y zamarreándola- ¡¿Cómo maldita sea?!

-Lo único que te diré es que además tapes la cerradura y pongas música –le lanzo una mirada fulminante que lo dejo helado-digo, si quieres la próxima me voy afuera…

-No, yo no quiero que te vayas querida mía, pues yo se que tu eres mi muñeca de porcelana, mi pequeña y linda muñequita de porcelana –sosteniéndola de los hombros para que se quede con el relajada-

-No, yo lo lamento pero esto no me lo merezco, yo no soy tu "muñeca de porcelana" –Se fue enojada azotando la puerta detrás suyo-

-Yo si quiero tenerte como mi muñequita de porcelana, guardada en una repisa para siempre –pensaba que para eso la quería, el la quería para tenerla como un objeto, pero sin saber lo que pasara después de ello-

Su querida y preciada "muñequita de porcelana" se le va a ser muy difícil de conquistar…

**Hola a todos vosotros ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que les guste este capítulo de ADD. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Saludos :D**


End file.
